Silver Rose
by WaterFarie88
Summary: I'm really not sure what the title has to do with the story, but I'll think about it. It's about a girl named Monifae who wants to become an Aes Sedai. She finds Egwene and co. and helps them with their journies. (Revised)Please R&R.
1. The White Tower

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Wheel of Time series. I DO own Monifae and her family. and her boyfriend/lover if I think of one.  
  
Note: I liked the books and decided to write a fanfic. I only read up to The Great Hunt. I'm reading The Dragon Reborn right now.  
  
Monifae is pronounced mon-ni-fay  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Chapter 1~*  
  
Are we there yet? Monifae al'Mare thought to herself. She was dressed in a forest green riding dress and a midnight blue cloak. She hid her jet black hair under the hood and scanned the countryside with her hazel eyes. Monifae looked next to her at her 17 year old brother. She herself was 14 years old. He was going to Tar Valon to train as a Warder. He told her that he was going to be her Warder. That way, they'll never be separated. Maxwell looked almost the exact opposite of Monifae. It was hard to tell that they were siblings. He had light blond hair and black eyes, a very weird combination.  
  
She was going to train as an Aes Sedai. Monifae was born with the power to channel the One Power and she had to learn to control it before she started another fire in Two Rivers, her home. She is pretty good at controlling it, except when she's angry. The Village Council sent her away to Tar Valon because they were afraid that she would burn down the entire village this time, instead of half of it. Her older sister wanted to become a warder too, but she was a girl and therefore, not allowed to become a Warder. Monifae and Max left their parents, an older sister named Ann, and a younger brother named Timothy back in the Two Rivers. I have to remember to write home as soon as I get to Tar Valon. Monifae thought to herself.  
  
Secretly, Monifae wanted to find out what happened to Rand al'Thor, Perrin Aybara, Matrim Cauthon, Egwene al'Vere, and to Nynaeve al'Meara, the Wisdom of the village. That's why she agreed to this long journey. They had disappeared a while ago, without a trace of them left except a good-bye note. She's worried the most about Perrin, who befriended her when she first moved in. That was nine years ago. No one would talk with her because she "looked weird", until Perrin came by and sat next to her and started talking with her. Monifae's neighbor had also disappeared without a trace. Anthony didn't even leave a note and Monifae's worried about him. He left the day after the Trollocs attacked the village.  
  
Up ahead of the two of them, the trees started thinning out. A great white tower rose up above the rest of the city. Monifae looked shocked at the size of the city. She had never been in any town bigger than Caemlyn.  
  
"Tar Valon." Max said in awe.  
  
They rode the rest of the way in silence, not wanting to ruin the moment. When they got there, an Aes Sedai came out to greet them. She looked very strict and it kind of frightened Monifae, but she didn't show it.  
  
"Welcome, Child, to the White Tower. I am Sheriam Sedai, the Mistress of Novices. You will come to me if you disobey the rules as a novice. If it's severe enough, you will be sent to me as an Accepted. Do not think I will shelter you." Sheriam said. She turned to face Maxwell and said, "You are here to train as a Warder. Coulin, Master at Arms, will see to you." She beaconed to a servant and whispered something to her. Sheriam turned back to Maxwell and stated, "The servant will bring you to Coulin."  
  
The servant curtsied and said, "Follow me please, Sir."  
  
Maxwell looked at Monifae and then followed the servant. He glanced back and gave Monifae an anxious look. Monifae gave him a wicked smile; he glared at his little sister.  
  
Sheriam cleared her throat and motioned Monifae to follow her. They walked through the stone hallways that were nearly empty. Every now and then, a servant or Novice scurried by. Sheriam stopped in front of a room and Monifae almost ran into her.  
  
"This will be your room until you get raised to the Accepted. These are you clothes as a Novice. You are allowed to wear your own clothes the first day that you are here. You must obey any Accepted and Aes Sedai." The Mistress of Novices gave her a bundle of clothes.  
  
Monifae curtsied and answered, "Thank you, Sheriam Sedai."  
  
She walked into her room and set her stuff down. Monifae looked around the room with disgust. It was windowless, for one thing, and it was painted white and square. There was a bed, a shelf, a washstand, and a three legged stool. The only other thing in the room was pegs where she would hang up her belongings. She took out a plain dark blue dress out of her bag. It was either change her clothes or wear a riding dress all day; and her own dress or the novice dress. Raven hated the white novice dresses. They were too plain. She took off her cloak and her riding dress and put them onto the bed. She slipped the blue dress over her head.  
  
Since Sheriam Sedai gave her the day off, Monifae decided to explore the place. She walked out the door and ran right into another novice. They both fell flat on their butts.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Monifae cried out as she stood up carefully.  
  
"It's alright." The dark-haired novice said. Her friend helped her up.  
  
Monifae looked at the group and she said in shock, "Egwene! Nynaeve!" Egwene and Monifae hugged each other. "I've missed you guys so much! Where are Mat, Rand, and Perrin?"  
  
Egwene looked at Nynaeve and opened her mouth the answer. Nynaeve slapped her hand over Egwene's mouth and said, "Mat is being Healed and we don't know where Perrin and Rand are."  
  
Monifae noticed the other Novice and gasped. She dropped down to a curtsy. The Novice was Elayne, daughter-heir of Andor. Monifae recognized her from her family trip to Caemlyn, the capital, to visit family members.  
  
"Oh no; not her, too. Please just treat me like you would treat Egwene or Nynaeve." Elayne said.  
  
"Will do." Monifae relaxed a little.  
  
Egwene asked, "Monifae, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm becoming an Aes Sedai. What else would I do here?" Monifae retorted.  
  
Egwene looked at Monifae's dress and shrugged. Monifae looked down at her own dress and explained, "Sheriam Sedai is allowing me to wear my own clothing for today."  
  
A servant hurried over to Monifae and handed her a message.  
  
Monifae looked scared. "I have to go to Sheriam Sedai's office. What did I do wrong?" She rushed down to the Mistress of Novice's office and knocked on the door. After an absent-minded "Come in.", she opened the door and walked in. Sheriam motioned her to sit down in the chair across from her.  
  
"We have noticed that you are a Wilder. I think you are ready to be raised to the Accepted." She said.  
  
Monifae gasped, "Are you sure?" And at the twitch of Sheriam's eyebrows, she added, "Aes Sedai."  
  
"Yes, you have a lot of potential and may be one of the strongest Aes Sedai we've had in a while. You will be raised tomorrow morning. You are dismissed." Sheriam turned around, dismissing her.  
  
Monifae walked back to her room, her head buzzing with unasked and unanswered questions. She walked into her room and found Elayne, Nynaeve, Egwene, and Maxwell waiting for her. She said, "Sheriam thinks that I'm ready to be raised to the Accepted."  
  
Maxwell cried out, "That's wonderful!" He hugged his little sister.  
  
Nynaeve said, "Don't celebrate too soon. It's the hardest thing a girl can go through."  
  
"What happened when you got raised?" Monifae asked her friend.  
  
Nynaeve just winced and said that she didn't want to talk about it. Monifae looked very uneasy.  
  
Elayne looked at the two of them and turned to Maxwell. "So, how was your day?"  
  
"It was horrible. Coulin kept testing me to see what I knew. I have aches in places I didn't even know I had." Maxwell winced as he sat down.  
  
Monifae walked over to Max and placed her hand on his forehead. She opened herself up and embraced Saidar. She tried to heal her brother. Nynaeve slapped her to try and stop her. Monifae released Saidar right away, grimacing at the pain the slap had caused her.  
  
"Um. I don't think you should have done that, Monifae." He looked at her.  
  
Monifae glared at him. Egwene stared at her and shouted, "You didn't?"  
  
"All I did was try to heal him." Monifae began.  
  
Elayne cut her off, "It's against the rules. You would be severely punished if the Aes Sedai found out that you were channeling without supervision."  
  
Maxwell shook his head. "You've only been here for a few hours and you already broke a rule."  
  
Monifae glared at her brother. He can act so immature for his age sometimes. He just stuck out his tongue at her. Elayne and Egwene were laughing silently. Monifae sighed and said that she was tired.  
  
"You should get some sleep, Monifae." Maxwell told her. He motioned to the other three girls and they walked outside together.  
  
She undressed slowly, reviewing her day in her head. Monifae lied down on the bumpy mattress and closed her eyes. Sleep soon overtook her.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
How do you like this story so far? Please review. 


	2. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Wheel of Time series. I DO own Monifae and her family. and her boyfriend/lover if I think of one.  
  
Note: I liked the books and decided to write a fanfic. I only read up to The Great Hunt. I'm reading The Dragon Reborn right now.  
  
Monifae is pronounced mon-ni-fay  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Chapter 2~*  
  
The wind whistled past her ears and leaves encircled her. Monifae stood on a lonely hill, facing a cliff. A little cottage rested at the base of the hill. She didn't know where she was and looked around slowly for someone who could help her. No one was around so she walked to the cottage and cautiously opened the door. Before she could get the door all the way open, a huge gray wolf pounced on top of her. Monifae fell backwards, the wind knocked out of her.  
  
"Hopper, no!" Perrin shouted.  
  
Monifae gasped out, "Perrin, run! This wolf is vicious."  
  
Perrin ran over to Monifae and pushed the wolf off her. Monifae slowly got up, and took a few deep breaths. "Perrin, we have to run!" She grabbed his arm and tried to lug him away.  
  
He put his hands on her shoulders to stop her. "Monifae, Hopper is my friend. He won't hurt you."  
  
Monifae looked up into Perrin's eyes and gave a small cry of surprise. "Perrin, your eyes. They're yellow! You're a wolf brother."  
  
Now it was Perrin's turn to gasp. "You're not scared? You know what a wolf brother is?"  
  
"Yes, my father's friend used to be a wolfbrother, but we don't know what happened to him." Monifae looked around. "Where are we?"  
  
"We're in a dream, I think. Be careful, Monifae. The danger in the dreams is real."  
  
All of a sudden, a hole opened up under her and she fell into the abyss. She could hear Perrin's shouts of alarm and see concern on his face. She tried to tell him that she's fine, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. Monifae fell and fell and fell until she hit something soft. She struggle for her breath. She was in an open field and in the middle of it was a guy sitting on a log. The fire in front of him didn't really look like fire. It didn't char the sticks. She walked over to him warily.  
  
Before she could say anything, Rand shouted, "No, not her either! Why do you torture me with images of my friends?! You know that it pains me a lot to have to kill them, even in my dreams!"  
  
"Rand, it's me! It's really Monifae! I don't know what you're shouting about, but it's me. Rand, please tell me where we are or what you are shouting about. I want to help." Monifae fell to her knees.  
  
Rand stared at her and a sword appeared in his hands. "Ba'alzamon, I deny you! You and your shadow spawn will never get me!" He took a step closer to Monifae.  
  
She stared at the glowing sword, afraid to even breathe. "Rand, it's me. Please, Rand, listen to me. It's me. Not some shadow spawn." She started to cry. Tears of fear, tears of helplessness.  
  
Rand put the sword down gradually and walked over to Monifae. He squatted down beside her and looked into her eyes. Monifae winced as he dried her tears with a handkerchief.  
  
"Monifae, I'm sorry. It's just that Ba'alzamon has shadow spawn become one of you in my dreams. Egwene tried to stick a knife in my back, Mat and Perrin tried to hang me, and even Elayne tried to slit my throat." He sighed.  
  
"Rand, they didn't do it. It's the shadow spawn. Egwene, Mat, Perrin, and Elayne would never try to kill you. No matter what you turn into." Monifae smiled at Rand.  
  
"What about you, Monifae?"  
  
"You know that I would never try to kill you. You are my friend, till the end of the world."  
  
"What if I was the Dragon Reborn.?"  
  
Monifae gasped, "You're joking, right? Please tell me you are just playing a mean joke on me!"  
  
"I would if I could."  
  
"Light, Rand!"  
  
"Promise me you won't tell anyone. Promise me!" He shook her.  
  
"I promise, Rand! I promise!" After she said that, he left go of her and sank to the ground.  
  
Monifae was about to say something to Rand when Hopper appeared. "Come, child, you have one more to see."  
  
Hopper dragged Monifae away and the fog enveloped Rand so that she couldn't see him anymore. Hopper deposited her in the common room of an inn. Mat was playing dice with someone and a few men with dazed looks on their faces were after him. Monifae shouted to Mat but he couldn't hear her. He was too busy gambling with Ba'alzamon. She ran to him and took the sword that was lying next to him. Turning to face the zombies, she swung the sword with all her might and three heads went flying.  
  
That's when Mat noticed her. "Monifae!"  
  
He caught her as she fell. "I can't believe I just decapitated three men." She panted out.  
  
She started to sob. The guilt was nibbling at her. Monifae couldn't believe that she had taken three lives.  
  
Mat looked dumbfounded. "Monifae, it's ok. They aren't real men. Don't cry. Light, Monifae! Can you stop crying for a minute?"  
  
She took a deep breath to compose herself and then looked at Mat. "Mat, what were you doing?"  
  
"Playing dice, what else?"  
  
"Do you know who you were playing dice with?" Monifae sighed slowly.  
  
"Yes. I thought that if I could beat him, he would leave us alone."  
  
"But if you lose to him."  
  
"I will die. It's worth it to protect everyone. Did you expect me to rush in without understanding everything? I'm not just the village idiot, you know."  
  
Monifae blushed. She thought that Mat never did anything serious. He was either playing tricks on someone or gambling with someone.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mat. I."  
  
More of the dazed men appeared. Monifae looked at Mat and he motioned for her to run. She ran as fast as she could, out the door, and down to the bridge. Mist started rolling in and Monifae awoke with the sound of someone pounding on her door.  
  
Light! Was that a dream or was it all real? Monifae thought. She dressed at a snail's pace and when she was done, she opened the door. Egwene, Nynaeve, and Elayne were standing there.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Elayne asked her.  
  
"Yes, very." Monifae said. She took a deep breath and told them of her dreams.  
  
When she was done, Egwene looked at her. "You might be a Dreamer, too."  
  
"What is a Dreamer?" Monifae looked confused.  
  
"A Dreamer is someone who could go to the World of Dreams and even dreams belonging to other people." Egwene explained.  
  
"So I was in their dreams?!" Monifae sat down on her bed.  
  
Egwene slowly nodded. "Someone will probably want to test you to see if you are a Dreamer."  
  
A servant came to the door and told Monifae that Sheriam will be waiting for her in her study.  
  
"Good luck, Monifae. We'll be waiting in Nynaeve's room for you." Elayne said.  
  
Monifae smiled at them and walked out of the room, following the servant. They stopped in front of Sheriam Sedai's room and Monifae knocked softly. Sheriam walked out and guided Monifae down the hall. They climbed to the very bottom and she was faced with a long, dark corridor.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. Please review it. 


End file.
